The Zemo: The Alpha Squad
The Zemo: The Alpha Squad (also known as the Zemo: Alpha Squad and Zemo: Squad Alpha.) 22 Members of the Zemo: The Alpha Squad Alphas and alephs Abracadabra * Abraham Linn Abrams * Abracabra is his first codename * A former best friend of Crom during their magic school times * A brother of Kabbath * A father of Cathica Abrams * Merely a human * Defeats a deadly alchemist Absecon * After A Magic Is Plugged Out event, he lost all his magics from learning how to use a real magic from a magical school due to a mystic power loss. * Is vouched by his daughter Cathica for joining the Zemo. * After the post-Strangers War, the Zemo Squads uses Aconite as a sacrifice with a help of Abracabra by giving Aconite a new rebirth of her new life body as a supernatural being Aconite. * Is told by his daughter Cathica that he must earn her trust whether if he is a villain or hero while on the Zemo Squad. * Is accepted by the Zemo for him to join their rank as a probationary membership status. * Is far good at magic tricks and displays no magic powers. * A competitive challenger is placed the sixteenth place, recorded a record of 5 wins and 16 losses, and the most powerful sixteenth member of the Zemo: the Alpha Squads. Agent Duran * Is a former member of the E.M.A. * Is a citizen of Europe. * Is a mutant who displays the magic powers of water. * Is a former student of Kerrigan * Is told by his teacher and leader, Kerrigan to join the Zemo Squad. * Willingly joins the Zemo Squad for Kerrigan as a new and rookie member. Agent Palmer * Is a brother of Coolio Palmer, a foe of the Zemo. * Is a human who is far good at fighting and experienced the training from an agency. * Is getting ambushed by the Strangers before landing on the land of a planet. * Is getting blown away from smashed against the land by sending him away to a farther lost space. * Just becomes a member of the Powerless Zemo after losing in contact with his former team when the other survivors find him alive in the farther lost space. * Is confirmed dead by Zeia. When she believes that he does not come back, he could not have far oxygen tank to stay alive any longer. * Is seen alive along the Powerless Zemo on a stolen Strangers mothership while they are still fighting against the Strangers again. * Meanwhile the mothership is damaged, a debris blew him out again when he knocked out really hard. * He is seemingly dead. Anjou * Is a former leader of the Zemo II. * Is getting killed with her body by a killing machine named Anjou 1206. * Is somehow surviving her dead body while using telepthic powers to reduce the pain that she received from attacks of Anjou and feeling her dead body, to keep her memories stay remember who she is, and using astral form in an order to save herself. * Phases through the robotic body of Anjou 1206 by disrupting it and self-infliciting herself. * Destroys the program and memory chip of Anjou 1206 and restarts the new program while she is in a body of Anjou 1206. * Successfully controls the mind and body of the Anjou when she is unable to speak to anyone in a despite of being in an astral form and unable to find a black box for using an audio in making the robot voice that can speak. * Is a former patient and test subject of the Mexican paranormal program under the Mexican agency. * Is a former patient who is forced to use a telepathy against humans and mutants by the mystery doctor. * Is a sister of Roxanne, Rozanne, Texanne, Tezanne, Arkanna, Terkanna, Jennifer, and Cezanne. * Is freed by a traitorous male agent of the Mexican agency. * Is a former girlfriend of a male agent who has a name--Matteo Damian. * Is an immigrant with a fake alias--Meika Grey with a visa card in the U.S.A. * Is the most powerful telepath of all the Zemo. Bakh * Is the bloodthirstiest berserker warrior by a nature * Is getting close with Ankh whether if she is Ankh's brother or boyfriend. * Just makes new friends with Gondeon and Star Woman * Always stand up while fighting countlessly. * Carries the deadly weapons--ankh and chalice with her. * Is an excellent hand-to-hand combatant. * Is believed dead, but not confirmed dead after Zeia arrived on the land of the Earth with Zazzles and Sweeheart. * Is faking her death in agreeing upon a comprised pact with Star Woman, Calico, and Cheetah on their feet all the long way toward the Earth. * Is surprised that Spider-Lady did not buy her fake death and realizes that Spider-Lady just get a confirmed death later after Zeia came to the Earth. * Is reunited with Gondeon, Zeia, and Spider-Lady after the end of the Strangers Wars by apologizing to them for lying to them and is not aware of that some of her teammates made it alive before her. Bergyle * Is a former test subject of the secret scientific laboratory in a restricted area labels the haphazardous; chemically elements. * Is a former leader of the M.A.S.E. * Has excellent skills in machinery and mechanical structures. * Is a former escapee and wanted fugitive of the secret agency from the Europe behind the secret science laboratory. Calico * Is a first wife of Mahoney Somali. * Is an ex-wife of Mahoney Somali. * Is a former member of the Big Cats. * Is a former member of the Abyssinians. * Is believed dead for a very long time. * Is a deadly lethal force and nature of cat. * Is a mutant who has an ability to transforms only in a cat and rabbit form. * Is truly an Abyssinian and a citizen of the Abyssinia and Europe. * Is believed to be a cat killer from the future who defeated all the Zemo and killed the fake Iona. Cheetah * Is a former member of the Demolation. * Goes solo adventurer and fighter * Is a former ally who turned down the offer for joining the Zemo from the Zemo. * Is a former teacher and trainer who secretly has been teaching a mystery woman how to use the speed, fight, and dodge the bullets. * Is the fastest running land old woman. Ckaj II * Is a former soldier, NAVY, SEAL, and militant. * Is a father of Billye Goodwyn. * Is a husband of Mari Lu. * Has bad temper tantrums. * Is merely a human. Doctor Martin * Is a doctor in general of robotic programs. * Is a former leader of the Calibre. * Uses the Calibre as lab rats and test subjects for testing the powers of mutants if see they can crack a robot. * Always run a lot of tests on the powers of the mutants. * Is connected to a cabal including the U.S. president. * Is a father of Ramona and Timon. * Is a husband of Meghaniel Jacobs. * Is forced to leave under a direct order of the U.S. President while robots destroying the Calibre and the building exploding. * Is secretly working for the Top Secret Agency while handing the program to the Top Secret Special Organization for keeping the funds. Gondeon * Is a thing that is created by Zeus, a god of thunder and Cronus, a titan. * Is a thing turns out to be a weapon of both godkiller and titankiller. * Beats 549 members of the Zemo the whole time with a single hit. * Can read the movements and scan anyone by a gene, power, and heat signature. * Is threatened to be in a need to destroyed by the Twelve Olympics before some angry gods and titans cause a war against the Twelve Olympics. * Bears the witness to an occurence in which the Twelve Olympics are almost killed by the mystery godkiller. * Is threatened to be destroyed by the Twelve Titans. * Defeats all the Twelve Olympics and Titans at different places at same time. * Trusts Zeia more than the rest of the Zemo squads. * Just makes new friends with Bakh and Star Woman. * Is the most powerful member of the Zemo: the Alpha Squad. Kakapo * Is magically bonded running land bird. * Is a father of Crystal. * Is a husband of Kea. * Loses all the magic powers due to the Fallen Mystic Domain. * Is not revealed whether a magic being or human. * Survives the magic loss and the effects and cause of the Fallen Mystic Domain. Keef * Is a new rookie member of fhe Zemo Squad * Is a little known to all the Zemo Squads and Squadron. Mecca * Is a desert storm soldier who is believed dead during the Iraqi War. * Is a sister of Medina, Mecca, Melonie, Melanie, Yale, Yule, Quintin, and Quentin. * Is an alien mutant who displays the power of meccas and the strength of a mecca. * Is an alien race of the future world in which is called the Four Seasons. * Is a futurist by a gene who has no power of future. * Is a daughter of Quarrior and an unknown mother. Star Woman * Is a former member of L.E.T.T.A. when she is Starletta. * Is merely a human during most of times of service of L.E.T.T.A. * Is a human agent of the Letta who uses an object via a power--the power of a star on her for temporarily and limited durability. * Faces a tough battle against the Russian K.G.B. while she desperately wants to see her missing brother when a head director of the K.G.B. shoots at her. * Survives the battle and dodges the bullets while using an object via power more than a limited durability and times and is suspectfully holding a responsibility for using an object via power by blowing the KGB's secret compound. * Survives an object via power that takes a toll on her humanity and thought she was dead from it. * Holds a responsibility for needing a secret spy agent to replace her place as an agent of the L.E.T.T.A. while a fake Starletta replacee is busted by the L.E.T.T.A. * Protects a fake Starletta replacee from angry agents of the L.E.T.T.A. * Is accidentically reading and scanning by Gondeon that she is mutated and if she goes back to human form while leaving a mutation behind unchecked, she most likely die at a very few times left. * Is a very angry at Gondeon for exposing her to the Zemo Squads especially Zeia and being annoyed by Gondeon's major concerns about her life and death matter in a very fewer times left. * Faces the Strangers at an ambush and gets hit by the powers of the Strangers. * Is believed getting killed in action by the Strangers. * Reveals to be alive and becomes a mutant after being a mutated while merging with an object via power by using a power via object for her life. * Becomes a mutant permanently and kills most of the Strangers with all her newfoundedly mutant power after bonding to an object via power to her whole body. * Is a sister of Bradley Rauksey. Sweetheart * Is more than a human race: a superhuman; superbeing. * Is just a superhuman girl who loves poppies, dogs, and boyfriends. * Is attacked to the death by an unknown superbeing. * Is forced to fight back an unknown superbeing. * Is a former inexperienced fighter who faces her almost death. * Pushes herself to want to live and fight harder than she did. * Successfully transforms into a very thick gray-furred dog form when she gains a superstrength while beating the hell out of an unknown superbeing. * Is a former member of the Lation * Is born on the Earth where she has been living in an untouched and uninhabited place where it is called the Demopolis. * Is one of those high class of strong powerhouse of all the Zemo. * Is proved to the Zemo that she can defeat Strong Man, the strongest powerhouse of all the Zemo with her raw superstrength in being a natural superbeing race. * Is not a mutant. Volga * Is a sister of Lava, Magma, Vulcanus, Volcanalia, Volcano, and Volcanus * Is possibly the deadliest nature of volcano. * Is eagerly determined to kill Lava for betraying her and her family. * Just could not kill Lava and tells her father to do it by himself angrily. * Joins the Zemo Squads for her both sisters, Lava and Magma. * Dies fighting against the far powerful alien race--the Strangers in trying to protect her human teammates from attacks of the Strangers. * Is confirmed dead by Zeia. Whistler * Is a new rookie member of the Zemo Squad. * Is a member of a Polisirton family. * Is a brother in law of Cecil. * Is a former member of the Penction and Penection. * Dies fighting against the Strangers. * Is confirmed dead by Zeia. Wisent * Is a former challenger and gladiator of the Arena. * Is a former member of the Demolation. * Is a very old man who still can fight quite well. * Finds Aurochs alive in an arena. * Is a tough fighter * Is a mutant who displays the power of strength of a wisent. Zazzles * Is enormously behemoth alien from the unknown space.. * Is a mother of Brinar Lesnar also known as Civet. * Is a queen of the unknown homeworld. * Is fit to fight against the power of Strangers. * Has the powers that matches the Strangers' powers. * Is not hurt by Strangers while fighting the Strangers. * Is unable to save her teammates while in a behemoth form. Zeia * Is a former teacher at the Zemo school. * Is a former leader of the Original Zemo. * Is a former member of the Terians. * Is a former captain of the Star Jaggers. * Is a former sole survivor of mass destruction of her homeworld--Starry. * Is a legendary universal star generator. * Destroys the Strangers' secret base on other planet, kills the Strangers and some alien allies with Strangers, and the motherships in her universal star energetic form. * Her body is destroyed by the Strangers as it seems her apparent death. * Zeia is confirmed dead by Sweetheart and Cheetah at different places at same time. * She reveals alive during the Strangers Wars while she is chasing the Strangers escape from the war and find a secret base on another planet. * Her wounded body is carried by Zazxles to the Earth. Zunior * Is not a human. * Is an alien race from a dimension. * Is a demi-demon. * Is a demi-demonic dimesion-teleporter. * Is a brother of Glynda Peterson. * Gets killed by Strangers while teleporting when an opening portal of a teleportation can hold any longer. * Is confirmed dead by Sweetheart and Zeia. * Is a former member of the Advocates. * Is a former nemesis of the Ject. Alphas vs. Alephs Tournament Gondeon Zazzles Zeia Zunior Sweetheart Volga Mecca Calico Cheetah Anjou Wisent Star Woman Bakh Status Abracadabra, Agent Duran, Anjou, Bakh, Calico, Cheetah, Doctor Martin, Gondeon, Star Woman, Sweetheart, Zazzles, Zeia are alive. Agent Palmer, Bergyle, Ckaj II, Kakapo, Keef, Mecca, Volga, Whistler, Wisent, and Zunior are dead.